This invention relates to a blade adjustment device for a sod cutting machine.
Recent sod cutting machines utilize a sod roller which rolls on top of the layer of sod to be removed from the soil. A cutting blade is spaced in close proximity to the sod roller, but below the sod roller so that the cutting blade can sever the sod from the ground. The sod passes between the cutting blade and the sod roller as it is being severed from the ground.
During the sod cutting operation, it is sometimes desirable to adjust the distance between the cutting blade and the sod roller. For example, when sandy soils are encountered, it is desirable to widen the distance between the blade and the roller, whereas with heavier soils, the distance can be reduced.
In prior devices, the changing of the distance between the cutting blade and the roller was a manual adjustment requiring the operator to dismount from the vehicle carrying the sod cutting machine. In order to make such an adjustment, the operator would first have to loosen certain clamps holding the blade in position, readjust the distance of the blade, and then retighten the clamps so as to hold the blade against movement. This was a time consuming task, and often required several adjustments by trial and error.
Furthermore, the prior devices for adjusting the blade with respect to the roller did not permit continuous adjustment as the sod cutting machine progressed through the sod.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade adjustment device for a sod cutting machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a blade adjustment device which improves the precision with which the distance between the blade and the roller can be set.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade adjustment device which permits the operator to change the distance of the blade from the roller while the operator is riding on the vehicle carrying the sod cutting machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a blade adjustment device which permits the operator to adjust the distance between the roller and the blade continuously throughout the sod cutting operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sod cutting device which includes a power means having a stroke considerably longer than the distance between the blade and the roller.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade adjustment device wherein a linkage interconnects the power means and the blade for causing the blade to move a short distance in response to a considerably longer stroke of the power means.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which provides strong positive control of the position of the blade and holds the blade against movement with respect to the roller once the position of the blade has been set.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.